Well It's Official!
by Phoenix Moon17
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely have been together for four years. Now Harry wants to take the next step. Marriage. Set after the Battle Of Hogwarts obiviously! Please read A/N! ON HIATUS!
1. Harry's Proposal

**Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely have been together for four years. Now Harry wants to take the next step. Marriage. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts obivously!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! How many times do I have to say it?**

Harry Potter walked through the garden at the Burrow. He was thinking of something or rather _someone_. Ginny Weasely has been his girlfriend for the past four years. He has been thinking of the next step. Marriage. He already permission from Mr. Weasely and talked to Mrs. Weasely. Now all he had to do was ask Ginny. But what if she said no? What if she said _yes_? Plenty other of what ifs ran through his head. He saw Ginny and decided to ask her. He walked up to her saying "Hi Ginny." "Oh hi Harry I didn't see you there wanna sit down?" Ginny asked. "Sure," Harry replied. He sat down next to her. 20 minutes later Harry asked her if she wanted to go back to the house. "Okay," Ginny said. They started to walk back to the house which was a mile away. "Ginny...can I ask you something?" "Sure Harry what is it?" Harry then hesitated. _What if she says no? So?_ A little voice inthe back of his mind said. _It's her loss if she says no. _The voice continued. Harry thought about it for a few seconds before Ginny snapped him out of it. "Harry? Hello Harry?" Ginny yelled. "What?" Harry yelled back. "You've been spacing out for 3 minutes," Ginny elaborated. "Oh uh Ginerva Molly Weasely I've loved you ever since we met... Will you marry me?" Harry nervously asked. Ginny glared when she was called her full name but, now her mouth was agape her face looked well shocked. "Bloody hell! I never expected that but my answer is-"

**Cliffhanger! Well if you like the story so far review and if you don't like it...*runs away sobbing***

***Harry Potter suddenly shows up***

**Harry: Please review people!**


	2. Please read very important!

**A/N: I have been checking a few stories and found out about them making a petition to stop FanFiction from deleting stories.**

**I decided to do what they're doing and make a petition of my own. Because some of the stories that FanFiction deleted are awesome also because it would hurt the authors that owned the stories! I agree with Winter Windwhisper that FanFiction should email the author telling them that they are deleting the story before actually deleting it!**

**It is (in my opinion as well as the opinion of a lot more authors) outrageous that FanFiction is deleting some of their stories or deleting fellow authors' stories or both. **

**I know that some people have ( no offense to everyone I'm sorry if this sentence hurts some people!) not so good stories. Let me tell you something... truth be told I kinda find my own story a bit horrible but it's my first story and people can get better!**

**Please if you find a story that's not so good, just review them and tell them what's wrong with the story and if you would like give them some advice on how to make it better instead of go straight to reporting them.**

**Also if the FanFiction administrators are reading this: please consider the ideas us authors have. Plus, didn't you say that FanFiction is a place where you can unleash your imagination?**

**If you would like to add your name to the petition list just PM me or review.**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks.**

**Petition List:  
><strong>

Fantabulousz

Nikki-Love013

Moony'sfavoritegirl


	3. Ginny's Answer

** A/N:First I would like to say one thing...Happy Birthday Harry! Because seriously It's July 31 people! Harry's birthday! I thought I should do that and also update on his birthday! **

**Second, if I forgot to mention... flames and constructive critisism will always be welcome! Also if I made a mistake anywhere within the story, please review and tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it! I really want to know your opinions! Even if it is in the form of constructive critisism!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Do I really have to tell you? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL OF IT IS JK'S! If I did own it I would change a few things...*smirks evilly***

"Yes! Of course you prat!" Ginny practically screamed. Harry felt as if he was flying. She said yes! _Why wouldn't she? She loves you, stupid!_ the annoying voice spoke again, but Harry could careless. _She said yes, she said yes,she said yes!_ Was what he kept on chanting in his head like a mantra.

He didn't even notice Ginny tackling him to the ground. It was when he felt a sting on his cheek did he stop chanting in his head, notice he was on the ground, and look at Ginny with wide eyes. "Why did you slap me Gin?" Harry exclaimed.

"Because you spaced out again!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Sorry Gin, I just can't believe you said yes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I say yes, Harry? Almost all of the girls want to be Mrs. Harry Potter!" she hollered, her tone going a bit angry towards the end.

He noticed her tone and asked, "Gin are you jealous?" he couldn't help but tease.

"Of course I'm jealous! I mean the girls keep looking at you and then try to flirt with you when they know you're still dating- " The rest of her sentence was lost due to Harry giving her a chaste, sweet kiss.

"Gin, you don't have to be jealous. I will never love any other girl as much as I love you. I will never look at any of those girls. Because I love you, only you. You don't have worry about me doing anything to break your heart 'cause I love you. That and I would get killed by your 5 brothers if I did and also because you would Bat Bogey me," Harry said softly his tone going teasing at the end.

Ginny looked at Harry with misty eyes. She laughed at the end of his small speech. That is true. She had no reason to be jealous because Harry would never do anything to hurt her. Plus her brothers would kill him if he did.

"That is true. All of it is true," she sighed. "Sorry for...you know over reacting and stuff," she said awkwardly.

Harry chuckled and grinned. "It's alright Gin," he stated. "We better be going back to the Burrow. Because for one Mrs. Weasley would send a search party for us and also because it looks like it's about to rain," he continued. And as if to prove his point it started to drizzle.

So laughing and holding each others hand they ran back inside.

**A/N: Hey ladies and gentlemen! How was it? Good, bad, awesome, or horrible? Please leave a review! I'll give you brownies! *Gets brownies from oven* **

**Remember to leave suggestions for the next chapter or the story itself! Also as I have said earlier constructive critisism and flames will always be welcome!**

**Next Chapter: Weasley Brothers' Reaction!**

**Bye!**

**MFG (Moony'sfavoritegirl)**

**And cut! That's it for today folks! Until next time on ****Well It's Official****!**


End file.
